Regarde Moi
by Mishuri
Summary: Bella essaye de convaincre Edward de la transformer. Ils se disputent une fois de plus. Mais c'est sans compter sur les talents de Bella qui sait obtenir ce qu'elle veut...


* * *

Les personnages appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER.

L'histoire ne commence pas avec un " il etait un fois "... J'ai delibérement passé outre la situation d'enonciation, parce que je trouve ça toujours chiant.

Je n'ai pas de talent particulier pour l'ecriture, alors excusez moi si jamais la syntaxe est un peu lourde :s

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Regarde moi. Allez, regarde moi bon sang !  
Il leva la tête, contre sa volonté, forcé par les mains de la jeune fille qui emprisonaient sa machoire.  
- Dis moi que tu ne veux plus de moi et je pars.  
- Bella... C'est pas si simp...  
- STOP ! Edward je t'en prie, arrete de tout compliquer. Tu dois faire un choix, maintenant.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
Elle lui permit de se degager, et tourna les talons.  
- Bien. Alors je m'en vais.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tendit une main pour attraper la poignée. Tout en la tournant, elle pivota et regarda une derniere fois Edward, avant de partir en lui lancant les paroles suivantes :  
- Je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle attendit une fois dans sa chambre, le coeur battant. Une minute, deux minutes... Une heure. Allait il venir s'excuser ? Perdant tout espoir apres avoir compté deux heures, elle soupira et se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. Elle alla dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, afin de prendre une douche bien chaude qui lui permettrait de faire faire le point. Elle se deshabilla lentement, tres lentement. Comme si chaque vetement etait une protection qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. Une fois totalement nue, elle se regarda dans le mirroir bien qu'elle ne se connaisse par coeur. Un ligne svelte, une peau blanche comme du marbre. Un air à la fois timide et reveche.  
"Tu ne ressemble à rien ma fille..." se dit-elle. Puis, elle plongea dans la cabine de douche et alluma prestement le robinet. Elle cria d'abord lorsque l'eau glaciale tomba sur ses epaules et son buste. Elle jura, se maudisant d'oublier à chaque fois que l'eau chaude mettait toujours un peu de temps avant d'arriver. L'eau attendue arriva et permit à ses muscles de se delasser. Ses pensées allerent vers Edward. "Il ne me veut pas, c'est evident. Il faut que je le laisse partir. Je dois me rendre à l'evidence, il ne m'a jamais voulue, et ne me voudra jamais. T'es conne Bella, trop conne."  
A ses pensées, elle se laissa couler le long de la paroie de la cabine et pleura chaudement. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer que l'eau etait maintenant devenue bouillante, rougissant sa peau. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Une douleur n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec la temperature de l'eau. Son coeur etait comme un poid, une enclume. Il battait, lourd dans sa poitrine, diffusant à chaque battement une nouvelle vague de souffrance.

Un bruit de pas qu'elle n'entendit pas se rapprocha, et s'arreta derriere la porte. Apres une demie-minute, un cognement timide se fit entendre.  
**Toc Toc Toc**  
Elle sursauta et essuya rapidement ses larmes (ce qui etait à vrai dire inutile, puisqu'elle degoulinait d'eau de toute façon.).  
- Bella ?  
Génée, elle ne repondit pas. Elle venait de se rendre compte de l'état letargique dans lequel elle s'était mise.  
**Toc Toc**  
- Bella, tout va bien ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Son ton etait plus mechant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il y'a de la vapeur plein ta chambre. Je peux rentrer ?  
Elle eut le temps d'attrapper une serviette precitement avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Elle finissait de s'enrouler dedans quand il ouvrit la porte.  
- Oh. Pardon, je... je savais pas. Enfin hem, je... excuse moi.  
Elle le toisa avec hargne avant de sortir de la salle de bain toute embuée, n'oubliant pas de le bousculer au passage.  
Il ne réagit pas, et se contenta d'observer la piece floutée par le nuage de vapeur. La temperature de l'eau avait rendu la piece chaude et moite, Bella s'en appercu des qu'elle mit le pied dans sa chambre froide et seche, en comparaison.

Elle reprima un frisson. Edward l'avait suivie, elle le savait. Quand elle se retournerait, elle le verrait planté à quelque centimetres d'elle. Et elle en pleurerait de voir cet apollon, cet être si parfait. C'est pourquoi elle ne se retourna pas.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit-elle sechement. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, s'assit et prit une brosse.  
En un instant, Edward était une fois encore derirere elle. Il avait glissé en une fraction de seconde, se placant juste derriere le fauteuil. Si Bella regardait dans son miroir, elle le verrait.  
Neanmoins, elle resta fixée sur son propre visage, et commenca à demeler les noeuds que formaient ses cheveux.  
Edward posa sa main sur l'epaule de la jeune fille. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil au mirroir. Leurs regards se fixerent. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle repeta lentement :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Il l'ignora.

- Tu prends des douches trop chaudes. Tu es brulante. Tu finiras par te bruler un jour.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps, ce que la serviette ne cachait pas etait rouge vif. Ses yeux revinrent à ceux d'Edward dans le mirroir.  
- Ca me regarde.  
Elle essayait lamentablement de defaire un noeud, forcant sur sa chevelure avec rage.  
Edward la regarda, agacé, puis soupira. Il prit de force la brosse de Bella, la posa sur la table et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Là, il y trouva un peigne et s'en empara. Avec delicatesse, il souleva la meche de cheveux problematique et entreprit de defaire le noeud soigneusement.  
- Je sais que tu es fachée, mais par pitié, laisse moi faire. C'est insuportable de te voir t'arracher les cheveux de la sorte.  
Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit. Il etait d'une rare beauté, surtout à cet instant. Concentré sur chacun de ses gestes, son front legerement plisé, il executait sa tache avec minutie. Chaque mèche fût démélée, peignée. Le temps s'était arreté. Bella aurait pû rester des heures ainsi. Les sensations que lui procurait Edward etaient merveilleuses. Ses doigts glissaient dans sa chevelure, et lorsqu'il lui touchait la nuque, des milliers de picotement fourmillaient jusqu'à son coeur. Quant à lui, il prenait un réel plaisir à effectuer cet exercice. Il admirait les longues meches de Bella, ne se lassait pas d'y plonger ses doigts. Il fût troublé de voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Un instant, il la crût endormie, mais sa respiration trop rapide lui indiqua qu'il n'en etait rien. Comme il reposait le peigne, il se pencha à l'oreille de Bella.  
- Voilà, c'est fini.  
Elle eu un petit sursaut, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. elle rougit, embarassée de les avoir fermés.  
Leur regard s'accrocherent encore une fois dans le mirroir.  
- Ne soit pas génée.  
- Je ne le suis pas, menti t-elle.  
Un rire sarcastique sortit de la magnifique gorge du jeune homme. Il prit entre ses doigts les quelques petites meches qui etaient encore humides. Il avait tellement pris soin et plaisir à effectuer sa tache que la chevelure de Bella etait maintenant pratiquement seche.

- Que fais tu là ?  
Il sourit, et repondit :  
- Je t'empeche de devenir chauve.  
- EDWARD ! Elle se leva d'un bon, furieuse.  
ARRETES ! Tu te crois drole ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te cacher derriere des blagues encore longtemps ?  
Les barrieres cederent, elle se mit à pleurer des larmes silencieuses.  
Il la regarda avec culpabilité et se mordit la levre. Il fit un pas, afin d'être plus proche d'elle. Il avanca sa main, cueilla une larme sur la joue de Bella, et la porta à ses levres.  
Devant ce geste plein de douceur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ses pleurs redoublerent.  
Elle chuchota dans la poitrine d'Edward.

- Je veux juste être avec toi, rien d'autre.  
- Je le veux aussi, bien plus que tu ne le penses.  
- Alors transforme moi. Maintenant.  
Il grogna à cette pensée, et la repoussa.  
- Ne me demandes pas ça.  
- Je VEUX être comme toi.  
- Non tu ne veux pas !  
- Si tu ne me transformes pas, j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empecher.  
Il grogna plus fort cette fois ci, avec violence.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Si !  
Il prit ses epaules et la secoua legerment.  
- NON ! Tu ne veux pas devenir comme moi. et tu ne le deviendras pas.  
- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! repondit elle outrée.  
- Le monde est injuste, c'est comme ça. Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers le lit.  
Edward etait de ceux qui possedent la capacité de changer d'humeur facilement. Bella avait toujours été deroutée par cette capacitée.  
Tandis qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, Bella bouillonait. Un eclair parcouru furtivement ses yeux, et elle eut un sourrire carnassier.  
Alors qu'il etait partit s'allonger en travers du lit, une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna, feline, et se dirigea elle aussi devant le lit. Se tenant debout, elle fit face au lit, d'où Edward la regardait le dos appuyé contre les coussins.  
Comme elle s'apretait à mettre à execution son plan, il flaira l'arnaque.  
- Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
La serviette tomba au sol, Bella desormais nue le regardait triomphalement.  
- Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi à tes cotés pour l'eternité, j'ai bien le droit de reclamer un petit quelque chose.

Elle le toisa, et se retint de sourire alors qu'elle remarquait qu'il s'efforait de garder ses yeux dans les siens.

- Rhabille toi.

- Non. Regardes moi.

Elle fit encore un pas vers le lit.

- Edward...

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

Elle grimpa sur le lit, il ferma les yeux.

- Si je peux.

Elle se coula dans les bras du jeune homme qui gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

- Il faudra bien que tu ouvres tes yeux un jour Edward.

- Non

- Si.

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, et lui baisa le cou, le menton, le nez, le front, avant de deposer sur ses levre un leger baisé papillonant. Elle entreprit ensuite de parcourir avec sa langue les courbes de sa levre inférieure. Il ne bougea pas, mais son souffle s'acclera subtilement. Contente, elle continua son exploration, esperant le faire ceder. Il lacha un juron lorqu'elle commença à mordiller son lobe d'oreille, parfait.

- Fais moi l'amour Edward, lui souffla t-elle dans l'oreille.

S'il en avait encore été capable, le coeur du garcon aurait eu un raté.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'embrasse fougueusement, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Bella ne voulant pas le faire changer d'avis, se retint de lui demander s'il cedait definitivement.

Il entoura les epaules de Bella de ses mains agiles, et soudain, passa sur elle tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'ecraser. Ses levres fraiches fourrageaient dans son cou, sa langue lecha chaque parcelle de celui-ci avec avidité. Il descendit methodiquement, deposades baisers dans le creux de sa gorge, caressa ses epaules, et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Avec impatience mais non sans douceur, il emprisonna un sein dans sa bouche, et l'autre dans sa main. Elle cambra involontairement le dos, en reaction au flot de sensation qui parcourait son corps.

Elle sentit la langue d'Edward se frayer un chemin le long de son ventre, et s'attarder quelques instants sur son nombril. Il tracait de petits cercles autour de celui-ci, avant d'y introduire sa langue. Il releva la tête afin de regarder l'expression sur son visage. Ce qu'il vit parût lui plaire, puisqu'il commenca à descendre plus bas encore.

Repliant les jambe de Bella, il lui jetta encore un coup d'oeil, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Sa voix etait rauque lorsqu'il lui posa la question.

- Bella... Uhm. Est ce que tu veux que...

- Oui. Si tu en as envie aussi.

Il remonta rapidement et lui prit emprisonna la bouche avec la sienne, l'embrassa goulument. Il refit le meme chemin que precedement, avec les mains. Legeres et douces, elles virevoltaient sur le corps tremblant de Bella.

Elle gemit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Edward toucher son intimité. Content de son petit effet, il s'appliqua d'avantage. Il lechait, sucait, caressait ses levres intimes, laissait à sa langue libre cours, affamé. Lorsqu'il donna des coups de langues à l'endroit le plus sensible, elle se cambra et haleta. Sa respiration devenue incontrolée et pressée excita le jeune homme d'avantage.

Bella hissa ses hanches vers Edward, comme pour le supplier de passer aux choses plus serieuses. Il comprit lorsque sa langue recolta l'exitation de Bella, qu'il gouta avidement. Elle se redressa tout comme lui, entreprit de deboutonner son pantalon tandis qu'il s'occupait d'enlever son t-shirt. En même temps que le t-shirt toucha le sol, Bella abaissa le pantalon d'Edward sur ses genoux. Il s'en debarassa prestement sans difficulté, et se colla à la jeune fille, savourant ce nouveaux contact. Tout en l'embrassant, Elle le debarassa du dernier bou de tissus qui les separaient. Quand ses mains caresserent son membre doucement, il gemit contre la bouche Bella. Elle joua un moment avec lui, alors qu'il faisait de même avec elle. Elle s'allongea et l'emporta avec elle. L'un sur l'autre ils se regardaient fixement.

- Fais moi l'amour Edward.Maintenant

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, avec douceur et legereté, puis la penetra.

- Je t'aime, souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Bella souria et lui repondit :

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours.

* * *

**FIN !** (ou pas... !)


End file.
